Uzumaki's Jealous
by yana kim
Summary: Uzumaki's Girl Sequel. Saat Karin merasakan cemburu pada Mizukage yang cantik dan seksi. "Kau ninja yang hebat. Kau sangat cantik. Kau juga punya tubuh yang bagus. Begitulah yang Tou-san bilang." / "Argh! Brengsek! Kakashi mesum! Aku akan membunuhmu!"


**UZUMAKI'S** **JEALOUS**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning:Semi canon, Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC dan lain sebagainya.

Hatake Kakashi Uzumaki Karin

SUM:

Uzumaki's Girl Sequel. Saat Karin merasakan cemburu pada Mizukage yang cantik dan seksi. "Kau ninja yang hebat. Kau sangat cantik. Kau juga punya tubuh yang bagus. Begitulah yang Tou-san bilang." / "Argh! Brengsek! Kakashi mesum! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:  
:**

Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak Uzumaki Karin merubah namanya menjadi Hatake Karin. Enam tahun berlalu sejak Karin menikah dengan Hokage ke enam yaitu Hatake Kakashi dan menjadi Nyonya Hokage yang di cintai rakyat Konoha. Mereka di karuniai seorang putra tampan dengan rambut perak dan mata ruby. Penerus Kakashi, Hatake Kazuki. Dengan wajah tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Kakashi. Mungkin hanya Karin dan Ayame, putri paman Teuchi yang bisa mengatakannya karena memang hanya mereka yang sudah melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa penghalang.

Menjadi istri seorang Hokage tanpa sadar membentuk karakter Karin dari gadis bar-bar menjadi wanita anggun dan bersahaja. Tidak ada lagi suara keras dan sikap kekanakan andalannya

Terimakasih kepada Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu mengajarinya banyak hal meskipun ia belum berumah tangga. Yah.. walaupun sikap anggun dan bersahaja itu akan hilang seketika bila Karin sudah berduaan dengan sang suami.

Bicara tentang Hinata dan rumah tangga, besok adalah hari pernikahan Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto. Betapa beruntungnya pria berisik itu mendapatkan istri seperti Hinata. Oleh karena itulah desa menjadi sangat ramai. Para daimyo dan petinggi dari desa lain sudah mulai berdatangan untuk acara pernikahan pahlawan dunia ninja dengan putri Hyuuga.

Tiga dari lima kage pun sudah tiba di Konoha semalam. Hanya tinggal menunggu Raigake dan Mizukage. Kuil dan halamannya yang akan di jadikan lokasi pesta pun sudah di hias sedemikian rupa.

Saat ini, keluarga Hokage sedang sarapan. Ketiganya tampak tenang menikmati makanan mereka. Setelah selesai, Karin membereskan peralatan makan dan mencucinya di wastafel. Kazuki tengah membereskan perlengkapannya di kamar saat Kakashi menghampiri Karin , menyingkap rambut merah Karin dan mengecup leher istrinya itu dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anata?" Kakashi memeluk Karin dan kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher wanita itu dari belakang.

"Hokage-sama, berhenti mengusik leherku. Aku masih beker— engghh!"

Kakashi berhasil membuat bercak kemerahan di bawah telinga Karin. Kemudian sang Rokudaime meninggalkan Karin untuk menikmati tehnya di meja makan.

"Kakashi!" sorak Karin.

"Ya, sayang?" sahutnya santai.

"Kau mau kubunuh ya?!"

"Coba saja." Kakashi menyesap tehnya dengan tenang membuat Karin kesal setengah mati. Ia pun melanjutukan kegiatannya dengan gerutuan yang membuat Kakashi terkekeh. Akhirnya Kazuki turun dari kamarnya tepat saat Karin selesai dengan piring kotornya. Wanita berambut merah itu mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap yang tergantung di dinding dapur.

"Kaa-san, apakah kita punya benang wol berwarna merah dan biru?" tanya bocah lima tahun kesayangan Karin itu.

"Ada sayang, sebentar ya." Karin menuju ruang tengah dan membuka sebuah laci di lemari besar yang ada di sana. Ia mengeluarkan dua gulungan benang wol sesuai permintaan putranya. Kemudian memberikannya pada Kazuki.

"Terimakasih, Kaa-san." Karin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya untuk apa benang-benang itu, Kazuki?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hari ini kami akan membuat rangkaian bunga untuk pernikahan Naruto-senpai. Ayo ayah, kita berangkat." Kakashi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Karin pun mengantarkan kepergian suami dan anaknya dampai di depan pintu.

"Oh ya, Karin. Siang ini tidak usah mengantarkan makan siang karena aku akan makan siang bersama kage yang lain."

"Wakatta."

Kakashi mengecup kening Karin.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasai."

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Karin menyibukkan diri dengan membungkus kado yang akan di berikannya pada Naruto dan Hinata. Sepasang yukatta dan hakama menjadi pilihannya untuk menjadi hadiah. Setelah selesai berkutat dengan kertas pembungkus serta pita warna-warni. Karin membereskan semua perlengkapan yang dipakainya dan mulai menyiapkan makan siang. Sebentar lagi putranya pasti pulang. Dan benar saja.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" sahutnya dari dapur.

Kazuki langsung menuju dapur dan meminum air putih. Kemudian menyimpan perlengkapannya ke kamar dan kembali lagi ke dapur. Karin masih sibuk dengan kompornya.

"Bagaimana harimu, nak?" tanya Karin.

"Kami membuat rangkaian bunga yang besar dan cantik. Ebisu-sensei sudah membawanya ke kuil saat kami pulang tadi. Bunga kami akan ada di samping altar." Kazuki menjelaskan dengan semangat. Meskipun perawakannya yang sembilan puluh persen meniru Kakashi, namun sepertinya gen Uzumaki menguasai sikap dan cara bicaranya. Dan Karin bersyukur atas itu. Karena ia tidak mau anaknya meniru Kakashi yang pemalas dan... mesum.

"Benarkah? Kaa-san tidak sabar ingin melihat hasil karya kalian besok." Karin memindahkan sup misonya kedalam mangkuk.

"Oh ya, Kaa-san. Tadi saat ayah mengantarku ke akademi, di tengah jalan kami bertemu dengan Mizukage! Kemudian Mizukage ikut mengantarku ke Akademi."

"Wah. Kau seperti daimyo saja. Dua kage mengawalmu ke akademi?" ujar Karin yang tengah mengisi mangkuknya dan milik putranya dengan nasi.

"Teman-teman juga bilang begitu. Tou-san dan Mizukage-sama membicarakan banyak hal ."

"Hmm. Kau pasti bosan karena mereka membicarakan politik yang tak kau mengerti."

Kazuki mengangguk. "Mereka membicarakan tentang Raikage yang akan tiba siang ini, lalu Naruto-senpai. Lalu membicarakan..." Kazuki mencoba mengingat dan ekspresinya membuat Karin gemas.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ah! Tentang Mizukage yang cantik dan punya tubuh yang bagus dan—"

Karin mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Mizukage yang cantik dan punya tubuh yang bagus."

"Tou-sanmu yang mengatakannya? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Karin penasaran. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Tou-san bilang begini, ehem." Kazuki berdeham kemudian merubah suaranya menjadi berat seperti ayahnya.

"Kau ninja yang hebat. Kau sangat cantik. Kau juga punya tubuh yang bagus."

Kemudian suara asli Kazuki kembali.

"Begitulah yang Tou-san bilang."

Urat di pelipis Karin tampak berkedut. Jadi Kakashi mencoba merayu Mizukage? Karin menghela nafas.

"Kita makan dulu ya," Karin dan putranya mulai makan. Namun Karin masih memikirkan perkataan anaknya barusan. Setelah selesai, Kazuki pamit untuk melihat Kuil bersama teman-temannya. Tinggallah Karin sendiri di rumah dengan kekalutan pikiran akibat cerita Kazuki tadi. Tangannya memang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan mereka, namun pikirannya melayang pada sang suami yang sepertinya sedang makan siang dengan para kage. Atau mungkin hanya berdua dengan Mizukage.

TAK!

Sepasang sumpit di tangannya patah. Nafasnya kini nampak memburu. Kemudian mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan menyelesaikan peralatan makan itu dengan cepat.

Saat ini ia sedang duduk di ranjang mereka. Pikirannya masih bergelut dengan suaminya dan Mizukage.

Seorang ninja memuji kehebatan dan kekuatan ninja lainnya itu biasa. Tadi memuji kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuh ninja lain itu luar biasa! Kemudian ia membayangkan seorang Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Mizukage memang sangat cantik. Dia memang punya tubuh yang bagus. Dan seksi walaupun Karin enggan mengakuinya. Pakaian yang dipakai wanita itu memang sangat seksi karena memperlihatkan aset kebanggaannya. Di tambah dengan kehebatannya dalam elemen air dan juga gelar kagenya. Dia wanita yang luar biasa.

Karin beralih memandang dirinya. Ia bahkan bangkit menuju cermin besar untuk melihat dirinya secara keseluruhan. Semenjak menikah dengan Kakashi, ia lebih sering mengenakan yukata. Sehingga keseksian tubuhnya tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Keseksian? Tunggu dulu. Karin membuka yukatanya dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam. Ia melihat bagian perut dan pinggangnya. Memang masih langsing, tapi tidak sekencang dulu sebelum ia melahirkan Kazuki. Kemudian ia beralih pada bokongnya. Masih montok, tapi ia merasa tidak sekencang dulu.

Lalu ia mengalihkan atensinya pada payudaranya. Ia menyusui Kazuki selama enam bulan penuh. Belum terhitung dengan Kakashi yang meminta jatah. Ia membandingkan miliknya dengan Mizukage yang memang belum menikah.

"Argh! Brengsek! Kakashi mesum! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba, Kazuki yang sudah pulang sejak sore baru selesai mandi dan menemani ibunya memasak di dapur. Karin terlihat serius memotong-motong sayuran.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai!" Kazuki menyahut dengan semangat. Karin diam dan terus berkutat dengan masakannya.

Kakashi berjalan menuju dapur. Mengacak rambut Kazuki yang menyambutnya dengan senyum, kemudian menghampiri Karin yang tengah memasak. Kenapa wanita itu tidak membalas salamnya?

"Kau tidak membalas salamku." Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada wastafel di samping Karin.

"Oh. Maaf. Aku terlalu berkonsentrasi memasak." Kakashi mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mengecup dahi istrinya, namun Karin langsung berbalik menghidangkan sup yang baru dimasaknya ke meja makan.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan makan." Kakashi memandang istrinya heran. Namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar mereka untuk mandi.

Kakashi turun dari kamar dengan pakaian santainya. Tanpa masker seperti biasa karena mereka akan makan malam. Karin sedang mengisi mangkuk Kazuki dengan nasi sementara mangkuknya dan milik Kakashi sudah terisi. Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya yang biasa.

"Itadakimasu!"

Mereka makan dalam diam. Karin yang biasanya mengambilkan lauk untuk Kakashi dan putranya malah fokus pada makanannya. Kazuki berinisiatif mengambil lauknya sendiri tanpa protes. Kakashi pun demikian, namun ia menatap istrinya yang terlihat lain. Ada yang aneh dengan wanita yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama enam tahun ini. Apa dia sakit? Sebaiknya aku menanyakan nanti. Kakashi pun memakan makan malamnya dengan diam.

Sepanjang makan malam bahkan sampai selesai membereskan perlengkapan makan mereka, Karin masih diam. Kazuki pamit untuk tidur duluan. Anak itu sangat antusias dengan pesta pernikahan Naruto besok hari. Kakashi menatap istrinya yang tengah melap meja makan dari sofa ruang tamu. Benar-benar ada yang aneh dengan istrinya itu. Selesai dengan dapur, Karin mengabaikan keberadaan Kakashi di ruang tamu dan langsung naik menuju kamar mereka.

Tidak biasanya Karin seperti ini. Bila Kakashi berbuat salah seperti terlambat pulang ke rumah, lupa hari ulang tahun Karin atau bahkan ulang tahunnya sendiri, Karin biasanya langsung menegurnya. Tapi kali ini lain sekali. Karin mengabaikannya dan Kakashi tidak suka. Ia lebih suka Karin yang cerewet membeberkan kesalahannya dari pada seperti ini.

Kakashi mengikuti lankah istrinya menuju kamar. Mungkin saja istrinya itu memang sedang sakit. Saat memasuki kamar, Karin ada di kamar mandi. Karin menunggu istrinya itu sambil berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia hampir saja memejamkan matanya saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Karin keluar. Karin yang sudah mengenakan yukata tidurnya membuka gelungan rambutnya dan menyisirnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dan membaringkan dirinya. Membelakangi Kakashi.

"Karin, kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kakashi sudah tidak sabar. Ia membalikkan tubuh istrinya secara paksa agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong padaku. Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Kakashi, aku lelah. Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku istirahat?"

Kakashi menghela nafas, Karin yang seperti ini hanya pernah di hadapinya saat wanita itu... Ah! Apa mungkin...

"Kau sedang hamil?"

Karin tampak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau aneh sekali. Seperti saat kau sedang mengandung Kazuki. Dan juga, kau terlihat semakin berisi."

Emosi Karin mendadak naik.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bertambah gendut? Aku sudah tidak cantik lagi? Tubuhku sudah tidak seksi lagi? Tidak seperti Mizukage yang cantik dan punya tubuh bagus yang seksi?"

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mizukage? Ya Tuhan. Pasti ada kesalah pahaman di sini.

Karin bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk membelakangi Kakashi.

"Apa yang di laporkan putramu tentang aku dan Mizukage?"

Karin sontak membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Kakashi. Pria itu kini juga sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jadi sekarang dia hanya putraku?"

"Karin dengar, Aku dan Mei Terumi hanya sedang mem—"

"Ya, kalian sudah saling memanggil nama masing-masing? Bagus sekali!"

Kakashi merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus lucu melihat tingkah istrinya ini. Dengan sedikit emosi, ia menarik Karin dengan paksa hingga wanita itu terduduk di pangkuannya. Karin memberontak. Namun tidak mungkin Kakashi di jadikan Rokudaime jika tidak bisa menghadapi seorang wanita seperti Karin. Wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari anaknya. Wanita yang di cintainya.

Ia mengurung Karin dalam pelukan eratnya. Namun karena pada dasarnya Karin adalah seorang ninja, ia tetap memberontak dan itu membuat Kakashi kewalahan. Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk menindih Karin hingga wanita itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sayang, dengar. Kalau dipikiranmu ini aku ada hubungan dengan Mizukage, kau salah. Karin. Tapi kami memang sedang dalam suatu misi pribadi."

Karn mendecih.

"Pribadi, eh?"

"Mei Terumi menyukai Raikage. Dia dan Darui memang sedang dekat, namun belum ada hubungan terikat seperti sepasang kekasih atau apalah itu. Jadi Mizukage ingin mengungkapkan persaannya duluan agar hubungan mereka jelas. Namun ia merasa takut. Dia tidak percaya diri. Jadi aku meyakinkannya. Aku memang mengatakan kalau dia ninja yang hebat, cantik dan punya tubuh yang bagus supaya dia bisa lebih berani bicara dengan Darui tanpa takut di tolak." Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Karin terdiam. Ia menatap ragu pada sang suami. Antara percaya dan juga tidak.

"Itu bukan alasanmu saja kan?"

"Sayang. Aku tidak sedang beralasan. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Karin jadi malu sendiri. Ia membuang wajahnya agar tak melihat ke arah Kakashi. Sementara pria perak itu terkekeh melihat istrinya.

"Jadi intinya... kau cemburu?"

Wajah Karin memerah.

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Istriku yang cantik ini sedang cemburu dan mengabaikanku, begitu?"

"Aku tidak!"

Kakashi tertawa.

"Hatake Karin, dengar. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hidupku. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku. Sampai kapanpun."

Karin memberanikan diri menatap mata sang suami.

"Sampai kapanpun?"

"Sampai kapanpun. "

"Walaupun aku sudah tidak seksi lagi?"

"Kau tetap yang terseksi di mataku sayang."

Karin merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Tapi Mizukage lebih cantik dan seksi di bandingkan aku."

"Tidak di mataku, Karin."

Karin memeluk leher suaminya yang tengah menindihnya itu. Kakashi pun memeluk Karin dan membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Karin berada di atas.

"Jadi..." ujar Kakashi.

"Jadi apa?"

"Tidak permintaan maaf untuk kesalapahaman ini?"

"Maafkan aku, anata."

"Kata maaf saja tidak cukup, sayang."

"Jangan mencoba berpikiran mesum. Aku lelah karena hari ini memikirkanmu dan Mizukage."

"Sayang sekali aku malah sedang bersemangat. Kau harus begadang malam ini sayang."

Dan kemudian suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar dari kamar Rokudaime dan istrinya. Semoga saja Kazuki memang sudah benar-benar tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Err. Ga tau mau bilang apaan.**

 **Sequel yang super lama.**

 **Mind to review?  
**

 **Yana Kim.**


End file.
